Amnesia!
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Kakashi has amnesia. He's convinced Sasuke is his son. How? Blame Guy. Will be more humourous in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this fanfic, simply the storyline.**

**Amnesia?!**

"All right, he's awake now," the doctor said to the waiting Genin. "You can go in."

He turned and led the trio into the hospital room. On the bed lay a silver-haired man with a mask covering most of his face. He blinked his mismatched eyes at the children before him.

After a moment of silence, he said rather groggily "Who are these kids?"

"Sensei! What are you talking about?!" the boy with blonde hair demanded.

"I'm afraid he has amnesia. He suffered a rather harsh blow the head. His memory will return eventually, just don't force him into it too soon." the doctor explained. He turned and walked out the door, leaving the four ninja alone together.

"Did you call me "sensei"?" Kakashi said quietly.

"Yes! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! His head has to be hurting after that fight! Stop shouting!" the pink haired kunoichi snapped before saying a lot more quietly. "I'm Sakura Haruno, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sasuke Uchiha." The final in the three answered.

An explosion suddenly occurred in the hospital room. "AND I'M KONOHA'S NOBLE BLUE BEAST, MIGHT GUY!!" the man in the green jumpsuit shouted from his perch atop a red and yellow tortoise. He jumped over to Kakashi's bedside with a flourish and did the 'nice guy' pose.

"AND I AM THE HANDSOME BLUE BEAST OF KONOHA, ROCK LEE!!" the mini version of Guy shouted as he landed beside his sensei.

Kakashi yelped at the top of his lungs and fell of the bed (the opposite side to Konoha's Blue Beast duo, lucky him). After a second, his black and red eyes appeared over the rim of the bed, looking utterly terrified. "I'm seeing double…" he whispered in terror.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival! Why are you on the floor?! You should be up! Active! Enjoying your youth!" Guy demanded.

"He has amnesia." Sasuke said in a monotone.

Guy gaped at the Uchiha prodigy in horror. "Surely not! Kakashi, come with me! I must help you remember your youth!"

"NO!!" Kakashi wailed and crawled under the bed, out of arms reach of Guy.

"SAKURA!! My love!" Lee yelled and fell on one knee. "Go out with me!"

"No!" Sakura screamed and flung herself out of the room.

Lee drooped his head sadly; his beloved had refused him, yet again! He looked up again with steely determination in his eyes. "I will show her I am worthy!" he hollered before charging out of the room to tail his love.

"Oh, no you don't, Bushy-Brows!" Naruto bellowed and chased after the green jumpsuit and orange legwarmer clad shinobi. Sasuke sighed and walked after them, tucking his hands into his pockets and looking extremely bored.

By now, Kakashi had crawled out from under the bed and was laying down on it again. He looked at Guy hesitantly. "Listen… could you tell me what happened in my life so far? I can't remember a single thing."

"Why, of course, Kakashi! What would you like to know?" Guy queried as he preformed the 'nice guy' pose with gleaming teeth.

"Who's the mother?" Kakashi said bluntly.

Guy looked utterly clueless. "What on Earth can you mean, my rival?"

"Kakashi sighed. "I'm a father of three. Who's their mother?"

An evil idea for a joke formed in Guy's bowl-cut haired head. "Oh no, Kakashi, you're a little confused. The girl and the blonde boy are simply your students."

"So the one with dark hair…? But he doesn't look anything like me! None of them do as a matter of fact." Kakashi said in distress.

"I understand where you are coming from. He gets his looks from…his mothers' side of the family! And he has the Sharingan, like you! He can turn his on and off, whereas yours is on constantly." Guy countered calmly. 'Heh heh… this shall be amusing!'

Kakashi turned his gaze towards the door. "My son…" he said quietly, more to himself than to Guy. "I'm guessing his mother is from the Uchiha clan, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why isn't she here?" the silver-haired jonin looked a little hurt, like he felt abandoned.

"She's dead, Kakashi. The entire Uchiha clan was wiped out by… a rogue ninja. Years ago."

Kakashi gaped at Guy. "Is that why… the boy… my boy… is so cold?"

Guy nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Another idea came to his head. "You know Kakashi… maybe you should spend some quality time with your boy… start over with him. Try to make him be a little more happy and youthful? He was affected greatly by what happened to the clan."

Kakashi's eyes shone with determination. "Yes. You're right. I'll start right now." without further ado; he leaped from the bed and walked to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

Guy thanked God that his acting skills were working. "By the way… you and Mokoto (that's Sasuke's mother) were never married. That's why Sasuke has his mothers' surname. And she married a man named Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke grew up around him more than you."

Kakashi snapped his head around to look at Guy. "What?! Just because I never married his mother, my son grew up with another man acting like his father?!"

Guy nodded dramatically. "That's the way it is Kakashi. Oh, and Sasuke doesn't live with you either. He lives in a apartment of the main house of the Uchiha complex."

"THAT'S IT!!"

"What's it?" a monotonous voice asked.

The two Jonins looked at the form of Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest, watching them with an impassive face, though there was a look of curiosity in his dark eyes.

Kakashi blinked. Then seized Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his torso in a bear hug.

"Ah! What the hell?! Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi loosened his grip slightly to look into Sasuke's eyes. "Why do you want me to stop hugging you?"

Sasuke stared. "Why do you **want** to hug me?! I'm not a touchy-feely person!"

Kakashi let go. "Fair enough. But why don't you live with me if your mother's dead?! And why didn't you tell me?!"

Sasuke froze. So did Kakashi. Sasuke looked so angry and hurt and confused. What had he done wrong?

Sasuke finally spoke in a dead, flat voice. "Don't mention that again. **Ever. **Why the hell would I live with you? You're just my sensei! And why didn't I tell you what?"

Kakashi felt angry. "You just did it then as well! Why didn't you tell me you're my son?! That's why you should live with me!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "Son?! I'm NOT **you're** son!"

Guy decided now would be the best time to intervene, before Sasuke ruined his joke. "You see, Kakashi? He considers Fugaku Uchiha his father."

"FUGAKU UCHIHA WAS MY FATHER!!" Sasuke bellowed.

Kakashi looked like he was about to cry. "No, no! I don't care if I wasn't there when you were growing up! You're mine and that's that."

He bear-hugged Sasuke yet again, squeezing him tightly. This time, Sasuke hesitantly squeezed back. He knew Kakashi wasn't his father. He **couldn't** be. …Could he? But at the moment, he didn't care. He hadn't been held like this before… by anyone. It was nice.

A/N: I thought of this a while ago for no particular reason. I thought it would make a good crackfic. It was only meant to be a oneshot, but it's too long. I couldn't fit it all in. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. How was it? Good/Bad?

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	2. FatherSon Bonding!

**A/N: **In case anyone was wondering, this is set after the chunin exams, before the rescue Sasuke arc (obviously!). Thank you so much to catgirl9696, AlysonOfrell, Dragon77, Gewnhyfer, Ran Freylera Leto and MCL3690; you guys are awesome (you too Unicorn Sky Rider).

**Previous Disclaimers Apply.**

**Amnesia?!**

**Father/Son Bonding?!**

"Come along, Sasuke!" shouted the silver-haired jonin. The dawdling genin grunted from behind him.

'Why do I have to put up with this?' he thought grumpily. No matter how hard he tried to convince Kakashi that their relationship was simply that of sensei and student, the man wouldn't believe him! Now he decided the two of them needed some 'bonding' time.

Sasuke opened his mouth to have another try, but shut it again almost immediately. One look into the older shinobi's eyes told him quite clearly that it was futile to try to convince him.

"What were you going to say, Sasuke?" said man asked.

"I was going to say, "where are we going" and "are we there yet." The young Uchiha improvised.

Kakashi's eyes became half-moons. The sight startled Sasuke. Lady Tsunade had decided to relieve him of his duties as a jonin until he regained his memories. As such, he had left off his jonin uniform and headband, choosing instead to don dark blue pants and matching T-shirt, his eyes uncovered, though he kept his normal gloves and mask on. Sasuke had been shocked when Kakashi had first arrived looking like this, and was no less surprised by it now.

Kakashi opened his eyes again. "We've arrived." Sasuke raised his eyebrows. They were on the dock of the Nakano River. He knew this place well. He often came here when he felt sad.

Kakashi had seated himself on the edge of the dock, his legs hanging over the side. He looked over his shoulder at the boy and patted the space next to him, indicating for Sasuke to sit. After a slight hesitation, he did so.

Sasuke broke the slightly tense silence after a moment by saying "So… what are we doing here?"

Kakashi smiled again and pulled from behind his back-

Two fishing rods.

Sasuke stared in absolute shock. "Y-you… brought me out here… for fishing?"

Kakashi nodded, looking a little nervous this time. "What's wrong? Don't you know how to fish? Haven't you ever been before?"

Sasuke frowned. "Of course I know how to fish! I do it all the time! I-I just… I've never been with anyone else before! I always… do it by myself." As he reached the end of his sentence, he looked away from Kakashi; down at his thighs, a look of anger and sadness in his eyes.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. "Jeez… I've been an absolutely crap father." He muttered to himself.

Sasuke heard. He sighed heavily, knowing it was time to try again. "Kakashi, you're not my-"

"DON'T SAY IT!!" Kakashi roared.

Sasuke jumped in fright, scooting backwards a few places, away from the angry man before him. Kakashi suddenly looked remorseful; he hadn't meant to scare Sasuke. He stretched out his hand and beckoned Sasuke towards him.

Sasuke glanced from the hand, to Kakashi and back again. Kakashi let out a tiny breath. 'Don't shout again. Just be patient. He'll come to you… eventually.'

Sasuke slowly began to slide along the dock, back towards Kakashi. It seemed like an eternity before the boy was within arms reach. When he finally was, Kakashi squeezed his shoulder gently before rubbing his back. The flinch that crossed his face as Kakashi touched his shoulder wasn't lost on the observant shinobi. Neither was the relaxation after a minute or two of moving his hand along his back.

Kakashi hesitated. He was not a people person, but he felt he needed to do this. "Listen, Sasuke… I know we're not close… and this is probably new to you… but, please… just give it a try?

Sasuke looked up. He knew Kakashi was trying to connect with him. He also knew there was no blood between them. But this wasn't so bad. What should he do? He stared silently for a moment or two. Then he nodded slowly.

Kakashi smiled again. He handed a rod to Sasuke and the two began to fish.

**(Two hours later)**

Naruto stared in shock at the sight before him. Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting at the dock of the Nakano River. At least they **had** been. As he was walking by, he stopped by to watch the scene with feelings of envy, wishing he could be in Sasuke's place with somebody. Iruka-sensei, perhaps?

Definitely not Kakashi! From where he stood, he watched Kakashi gently brush Sasuke's back. Then shove him forcefully into the water! Sasuke had let out a shout of shock as he went in.

At the moment, Kakashi was laughing hysterically at him, stretching a hand out to help him back onto the dock. Sasuke splashed water in his face before taking his hand and clambering out of the liquid. He stood up and tried to squeeze some of the water out of his soaked clothes and hair.

Naruto stared at his rival. 'Wow… I can totally see where Sakura is coming form with her obsession. I never noticed before, but he is quite good-looking… WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!'

"Naruto!" said blonde ninja started and turned his attention to his waving sensei. "Come and join us!"

Naruto was shocked again. He stood stock-still. Then ran towards the pair. When he arrived, he sat down beside Sasuke.

Kakashi grinned at them. "I'm going to get some more bait, since Sasuke must've scared all the fish away by now."

Sasuke started indignantly. "Whose fault is that?"

"Yours. You really shouldn't have jumped in."

"What?!" Sasuke spluttered out in indignation.

"I know you were eager, but that was over the top. I'll be back soon!" he added as he turned on his heel and walked off.

"What's going on with you two?" Naruto asked when Kakashi was out of earshot. He was beginning to feel jealous of Sasuke's good fortune again.

Sasuke sighed. "You know how he has amnesia?" Naruto nodded. "That creep Guy convinced him that I'm his son. He seems to think he hasn't been a good father and he's hell-bent on us having some "father/son bonding time."

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's jaw drop. When he regained the use of his voice, he said, "But he… he's not your father, is he?"

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, my fathers dead, along with everyone else in my clan. And before you ask, yes I did tell him about my real father, but he's convinced that he was such a bad father that I would prefer to think of somebody else as my father. And to make matters worse, the other jonin are playing along with Guy's joke! I'm sure Kakashi would believe me if the Jonins told him I was telling the truth, but they're backing up Guy! What am I going to do?"

Naruto was still confused. "What do you mean, "they're backing Guy up"?"

Sasuke sighed again. "We met the other sensei, Asuma and Kurenai, on the way over here. I was halfway through trying, yet again, to convince Kakashi, and I think he was starting to believe me to, when they said that I was confused by what I had been told early on in my life and that I **was** his son! I could've strangled them! They were my one chance and they chose to help Guy in his sick little joke! I'm trapped!"

Naruto was silent. For a moment. "I think until his memory comes back, you are stuck. Your just gonna have to wait."

Sasuke looked up, distress clear on his face. "I can't wait that long. I talked to the doctor this morning. According to him, the damage to Kakashi was so severe, that it could be anywhere from one to eighteen **months** before his memory comes back. That's more than a **year** of putting up with this."

"…You're screwed."

"Tell me about it."

**A/N: **Yes, this will be a SasuNaru romance fic as well as a Sasuke and Kakashi Family/Friendship. I know I put it under Humour/Drama, but there's so many genre's in this thing, I could only pick two. Besides, there's more Humour/Drama in it than anything else and the romance is only hinted until the very end.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	3. Are you insane!

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I'm really encouraged to keep writing. But seriously, someone give me a request or something! I need ideas for some fluffy moments!

**Amnesia?!**

**Are you insane?!**

Kakashi sat alone in his room. He still didn't understand what was going on. Sasuke was his son. Why didn't he live with him? After all, all his other family were dead and buried. There was no one else to look after him… Except Kakashi.

A loud knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. He stood and opened it to reveal a very cheerful-looking Might Guy. He groaned inwardly. This was the last thing he needed right no-

Or maybe not. Guy was the one who told him all about his son. And he seemed to know a lot about Sasuke. Perhaps he could help now.

Guy had already bounded into the room and was sitting on Kakashi's bed. Kakashi sighed. "Guy…"

"Yes, my youthful rival?"

Kakashi hesitated. "I need help."

Guy frowned. Kakashi had to stop himself from jumping back. It looked like his bushy eyebrows were about to eat his face!

"What could you possibly need help with, my dear Kakashi?"

"Sasuke."

Guy was shocked. "With a mind like yours, Kakashi, I expected Sasuke to be an open book."

Kakashi shook his head like one of his ninja dogs. "No… he's so… so complicated. I mean… what kind of crappy father was I? He's lonely, Guy! He's miserable! He needs me, but it's like… it's like he's afraid to open up to me. He won't even call me "dad" or "father" or whatever. It's always "Kakashi" or "sensei". And how come he lives in that cold, lonely old apartment? Why doesn't he live with me?"

Guy looked around Kakashi's home. "Kakashi, this place is barely liveable for you, let alone a twelve year old boy. I'd leave him there if I were you."

Guy was beginning to get uncomfortable. Kakashi really wanted to connect with Sasuke. Guy felt twinges of regret. He thought this would be fun. But he didn't think about Sasuke… the fact that both he **and** Kakashi were sensitive when it came to the subject of family. Oh, well… too late now.

Kakashi jumped up from his seat on the bed, nearly causing Guy to roll off it onto the other side. "Right! I'm going to go talk to Sasuke. He may not live with me, but I sure as hell can visit him!" And he was gone. Literally.

**(At Sasuke's apartment)**

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped when a loud thundering came from the front door of the apartment. They looked at each other hesitantly. Then Sasuke got up and unlocked the door. He regretted it almost immediately.

The second he did, Kakashi launched himself through the doorframe, nearly knocking the raven-haired shinobi to the floor. When Sasuke regained his balance, his onyx eyes widened, looking into the crimson and onyx ones of the older man. Kakashi suddenly looked bashful. "Oh, uh… hi, Naruto."

"Hi." The blonde managed, looking absolutely amazed at the sight of his sensei.

Kakashi refocused his attention on the Uchiha.

"Kakashi? What do you want?" said boy asked, looking more than a little freaked out by his sensei's eccentric entrance.

Kakashi was looking at the floor. "Hmm? What do I want? I don't know."

Sasuke shared a bewildered glance with Naruto. Kakashi's mismatched eyes glanced between the two boys. "Well… I was coming here 'cause I thought you might like some company, being in this apartment by yourself. But obviously, you don't need me… I'll see you boys later."

He turned to leave. "Wait!"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. Sasuke hesitated. "You don't need to go yet… sit down… I'll make tea."

"I'll help you!" Naruto volunteered. And they both went to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I'll need your help with this."

Naruto shot him a look that quite clearly said 'you idiot'. "That's why I volun-"

"Not with the tea, dobe!"

Naruto looked utterly bewildered.

Sasuke sighed. "I did some research on amnesia. Apparently, a quicker way than waiting for memories to come back on their own is for the person to be reminded of a powerful memory. If you trigger a really powerful one, the other memories speed up in coming back."

Naruto made an 'oooh' sound. "Any ideas?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't we give him his favourite food!"

"…What?"

"You know! The food could trigger a memory of the first time he ever ate it!"

"Uh… I don't think so. I thought something more along the lines of… the fight with Zabuza in the Land of Waves."

"That's stupid!"

"It's damn well better than your suggestion!"

"My suggestion makes more sense!"

"How?!"

"Food's important!"

"…You're the biggest moron I've ever met in my life."

"Is that so?!"

"Yes, it is!"

"All right then, Mr. I'm-the-smartest-person-ever, how exactly were you planning of reminding him of Zabuza?!"

Naruto only just saw it coming in time to evade it. He jumped to his right and whacked his head on the cabinet. He didn't even notice the stinging pain on the back of his head. All he could do was stare.

"Sasuke… how the hell did you get that?"

"I called in a favour with Tazuna."

On the kitchen floor lay Zabuza's massive blabe, still covered in blood from the Mist shinobi's last battle and dirt from where it had stood beside his grave.

Naruto looked from the blade, to Sasuke and back again. The look in his eyes screamed 'Are you insane?!'.

"Lets hope this works." Dragging the blade over his shoulder, Sasuke walked into the living room where Kakashi was seated. Naruto quickly put the three cups of piping hot tea onto a wooden tray and followed his teammate.

Kakashi looked at the two in shock as they sat down and Naruto handed him his tea.

Sasuke pointed at the huge weapon. "Recognise it?" The underlined hope in the prodigy's voice wasn't lost on the jonin.

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "No. Where did you get that? Why on Earth would I recognise it?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. Naruto turned to his friend and said, "I told you it wouldn't bring his memory back."

Kakashi looked from one to the other. "So where did it come from?"

"On our first major mission, we were protecting a man named Tazuna. He was being hunted by ninja's and two of them were Zabuza and his student Haku.They nearly killed us, but… I don't know what happened, I was unconscious at the time, but you and Zabuza stopped trying to kill each other and Tazuna. Zabuza killed Gato, the man who was behind all of it. Zabuza and Haku both died." Sasuke explained.

Kakashi listened to all of this, feeling very confused. "I still don't-"

Memories flashed through his mind. A feeling of dread over-whelming him. A tall man standing behind a young boy, who was covered in blood from his chest, Kakashi felt his own hand slamming into the kid, killing him instantly. The same man falling to the ground, swords and weapons of any kind sticking out of his body. Sakura and an old man cowering in the background. Naruto encased in some kind of red chakra, looking incredibly feral. And Sasuke… lying on the ground, senbon needles sticking out all over him, eyes closed as if he were asleep, blood everywhere.

"Kakashi… hey, Kakashi!" a voice brought him back to the present. He looked into the concerned eyes of his students.

Kakashi trembled. "Oh… oh, God!" he buried his face into his hands. When he looked up again, Naruto and Sasuke looked even more worried. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Why didn't I protect you?!"

Sasuke jumped. "Uh, s-sorry, what?"

Kakashi pointed at him with shaking hands. "I saw! You were on the ground, needles and blood everywhere!"

Understanding dawned in Sasuke's eyes. "Oh! Kakashi, that wasn't your fault! Haku trapped Naruto and I-"

"It was **my** fault."

The jonin and Uchiha turned to the blonde in shock. Sasuke was the first to recover. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto looked ashamed of himself. "Haku was attacking **me** with those senbon. You ran in front of his attack to save me. It was my fault."

Sasuke was shocked before his facial expression changed into one of understanding and compassion. "Don't blame yourself, Naruto. I don't blame you." Sasuke patted Naruto's shoulder softly.

Naruto smiled up at the Uchiha, who smiled back.

BANG!!

All three turned as Guy materialised in the room. Sasuke growled deep in his throat. Guy was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Guy, however, was not shouting about youth or being a general nuisance, he looked rather frantic. "Sasuke, Kakashi, Lady Hokage requires that you come to her office immediately. She has something of grave importance to discuss with you."

A/N: You know the drill. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	4. What's been done

**A/N:** Dragon77, you're constant reviews are much appreciated! MetalPunkHottie, you are brilliant, that was great of you! Gwenhyfer, you think you didn't give me enough ideas? Did you see the size of that review? Geez! And they were really good ideas! I might not be able to get all of them in, but I promise you, there will be at least one of your incredible inspirations in the whole thing, I swear!

**Amnesia?!**

What's been done.

Sasuke waved the pink fan back and forth across his sensei's face, trying to send oxygen to the unconscious jonin. The door opened to reveal Shizune, holding a steaming pot of something. Sasuke immediately said "Not a chance."

Lady Tsunade glared at him from behind her desk. "Be reasonable, Sasuke."

Sasuke launched himself to his feet and whirled around to stare at the Sannin incredulously. "Reasonable? Just look at what your last brew of hocus-pocus did to him!" he pointed at the silver-haired man.

"This is different, Sasuke. It's guaranteed to work." Shizune said patiently to the slightly hysterical boy. She held out the pot to him. Sasuke sighed in resignation and took the pot into his hands. He knelt down and lifted Kakashi's head before pulling down his mask and pouring the still steaming concoction into his sensei's mouth.

Silence. Then the jonin sat up, coughing and spluttering. "Kakashi! Are you okay?" Sasuke demanded.

Kakashi stared at him. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke frowned. "Yes?"

"What's your birthday?" Sasuke gaped at the man. What kind of a question was that to ask when you wake up on the floor of the Hokage's office?

"July 23rd." Sasuke answered uneasily. "Why?"

Kakashi let out a moan. He was wringing his hands slightly and kept his gaze firmly on the floor. Finally, he managed to open his mouth and get something out of his mouth that wasn't a moan or gas. "Sasuke… Please go back to your apartment. I'm sure Naruto will be waiting for you."

Sasuke was too shocked to argue. He stood with a slight shake and slowly walked out the door, closing it behind him. Kakashi rose from the floor. He and Tsunade engaged in a staring contest for about ten minutes.

"Your potion worked, My Lady."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? You fell on your back unconscious."

Kakashi waved his hands in a dismissing motion. "But it was supposed to help me regain my memories, yes?"

Tsunade hesitated. "Yes… that was the point of it."

Kakashi sighed heavily. "It worked. I guess the unconscious thing was a side affect, but it worked. I remember everything. My father… Minato-sensei… Obito… Zabuza… Sakura and Naruto… and Sasuke. Remind me to but Guy lunch in thanks."

Tsunade blinked. "I beg you pardon?"

Kakashi looked at her. "Guy made this a little bit easier… thanks to his stupid joke, Sasuke's already started to open up to me. Because… you see… I know now… I truly **am** his father.

Tsunade just stared at him. "…Kakashi… I thought you just said you remembered-"

"When Obito died… I blamed myself… I was only fourteen… I got so drunk I had no idea what I was doing… I met Sasuke's mother, Mokoto… she was upset too… her parents had died in combat, her four-year-old son was ignoring both of his parents, her husband was being cruel… I think you can understand where this is going. Nine months later, it was the 23rd of July…"

Tsunade put her head in her hands. "Oh my God…"

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "I know. I guess they covered it up to avoid disgracing the clan… but it's the truth, Uchiha Sasuke… truly is my son."

Tsunade was still for several more minutes. When she finally looked up, she said "What a messed up way for a child to be brought into this world and raised… well, no point dwelling over what's been done… how and when will you tell the boy?"

Kakashi sat down on the nearest chair. "… I don't know… I simply don't know what to do."

**(Up by the air vent on the Hokage's office ceiling)**

Sasuke closed the air vent as quietly as possible before slumping on the beams of the inner roof that supported his eavesdropping. He curved his body backwards so his head leaned against the wall.

He whispered quietly to himself. "So… that's why father… Fugaku, favoured Itachi… I'm not even his son… Itachi was though."

He got up and turned around. A kunai knife suddenly hit the air vent with a dull _thwack_. Sasuke stared at it in surprise.

A hand suddenly seized his hair and slammed his head into the wall. Sasuke slumped, unconscious, against the chest of his attacker.

"If you eavesdrop, you'll hear things you wish you didn't. Foolish Little Brother."

**(At Sasuke's apartment)**

Naruto rolled over groggily from his position on Sasuke's bed. When had he fallen asleep? It didn't matter as Kakashi was roughly shaking him awake.

"Mmmm… what do you want sensei?"

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned. "I thought he was with you."

Kakashi sighed impatiently. "He was, but I sent him back here."

Naruto huffed and crawled back under Sasuke's sheets. He hoped his raven-haired friend wouldn't mind. "Well, he's not here."

A/N: Sorry this chapters so short! I'm working on it, seriously!

Gwenhyfer, in answer to your questions, no Kakashi does not have brain damage and he pushed Sasuke in the River simply because he wanted to have some fun with our poor Uchiha.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	5. The Uchiha Clan

**A/N: This does not include spoilers. Don't worry about it.** Well, here's the next chapter. I'll probably have another one or two and that'll be it. I'm considering a sequel though! If you have a name for it, please write it in.

**Amnesia?!**

The Uchiha Clan

Kakashi ran from tree to tree in his blind panic. "Sasuke!" he shouted "Sasuke!" 'Why is he here?! What does he want with Sasuke?! And why?! …I suppose it doesn't really matter though.'

_**(Kakashi's flashback)**_

**_The door to Sasuke's apartment flew open. A slightly hysterical jonin came running in. "Itachi! Itachi Uchiha! He's been sighted in the village!" he shouted._**

**_"What?!" Kakashi demanded as he jumped to his feet. "Why's he here?!"_**

**_"I d-don't know! But he was c-carrying something i-in his a-arms. It looked like a b-body." The out of breath man choked out._**

**_"A body?" Kakashi stated sharply._**

**_"Y-yes," the man continued. "I-it looked like a boy. A t-teenager, they said. Wearing blue and w-white." _**(1)****

**_Kakashi paled. "Oh God."_**

**_(End flashback)_**

**(In the Konoha Holy Temple)**

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding. He groaned groggily and found that he was leaning on something. He tried to lift his hand to his pounding head-

He couldn't. He was bound tightly, ropes around his torso, hands behind his back.

"I wondered when you would wake up." a dark voice whispered. Sasuke stilled and shivered. He had heard this voice only in his worst nightmares or his fondest dreams. Turning his head to the source, he saw the face of the man he feared above all others, his brother: Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi's eyes gleamed like freshly spilled blood as he squatted down to look his captive in the eyes. Sasuke felt his fear overwhelm him, but then… it just… disappeared. He found that he no longer worried or even cared about what his sadistic brother would do to him.

This must have been apparent in his eyes, because Itachi was frowning all of a sudden. "Not scared of me, Little Brother?"

Sasuke simply stared, his eyes losing whatever light they may have had and looking for all the world like simple onyx stones whose colour they resembled. "I'm not your brother. That's why you didn't kill me with the others."

Itachi seemed startled for a second. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke said bluntly "You know what I'm talking about."

Itachi stared before straightening, now he looked down into Sasuke's pale face, so like his own. "Not full brothers, no, but we had the same mother. We're half brothers. …But you're still an Uchiha. What makes you think that our different fathers was why I spared you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "That's one of the theories. I have no clue why you would do that. Only you can tell me why and I doubt you will."

There was silence, broken after a few tense minutes by Itachi. "I took pity on you."

Sasuke's head jerked up in shock. "What?"

"…I knew Kakashi was your father. I hated the way they kept you in the dark and how they treated you. Your parentage wasn't **your** fault. Yet they seemed to think it was. And I saw your intelligence. You knew something was different, something was wrong."

Itachi had his back to Sasuke; staring into the dark shadows of the small room they were in. "…Mother tried to deceive you as well. I overheard, that time you asked her what father really thought of the pair of us. She lied, filled your head with impossible dreams of equality. That whole clan disgusted me to the core, their arrogance; they thought they were superior to the whole world. How idiotic. You want to know why I did what I did? That's why. They clan disgusted me; I killed them. Mother was deceitful and cared about the clans supposed image," Itachi snorted at this "so I killed her as well. But you… I pitied you. I let you live."

Sasuke stared at the floor, his bangs shielding his face from view. "…You're such a hypocrite…"

Itachi whirled around to glare at the genin. "What?" he demanded, his voice low and deadly.

Sasuke met Itachi's eyes with a steely determination that stunned the older Uchiha. "You called our clan arrogant. And you're right. They were incredibly arrogant. But so are you."

Sasuke's head whipped to the side, a small trickle of blood falling from his mouth and a harsh pain on his left cheek from where Itachi's fist had collided with his face. He slowly returned his gaze to his brothers' face and continued. "Don't you remember what you told me once before? You said, "It's tough being the best. It leads to isolation, which in its turn leads to arrogance." You were right. You isolated us both when you killed the clan. I have become arrogant of my abilities… and so have you."

Itachi stared. He couldn't do anything else, as surprised by the honesty in the young boy's voice as he was. Then he became angry. "If you don't shut your mouth and stop spouting out such nonsense, I'll-"

"What?! You'll what?! Kill me?! Well go ahead and do it then!! I don't care anymore!!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi had to stop himself from jumping backwards. He may have been angry, but that was **nothing** compared to what he saw in Sasuke's eyes. Then Sasuke slumped back against the wall Itachi had propped him up against.

"Kill me if you want. I don't care if I live or die. Even if I do, I won't avenge the clan."

Itachi nearly let his jaw drop. "What? I thought you wanted to avenge them!"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Not really. Not after all this time. I thought about my old life. You actually did me a favour by killing them. Everything I thought I knew… everything they told me was a pack of lies. …Besides… I could live till I was five hundred and I would never be strong enough to kill you. …I don't even want to anyway."

Itachi stood stock-still. He had anticipated a number of scenarios, but this had not been one of them.

Sasuke shrugged. "So do what you want to me."

Itachi looked away, his face cloaked by shadows, clearly thinking very hard. He then pulled out a kunai and advanced on his brother.

A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! I've been trying to get better at those. Will Itachi kill Sasuke? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

P.S. Gwenhyfer, there **is** one of your idea's in the next chapter. If I do decide to write a sequel, the other idea's you gave me (as brilliant as they were) **will** be in it!

(1) This is not strange. Jonin, remember? They're **supposed** to notice things like that. And Sasuke changed out of the black outfit and back into his old blue-and-white one before he ran off (that's not gonna happen in this story, I want to clear that up now).

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	6. Umbrella in the Rain

A/N: Forget everything that authors note said if you actually read it. Thank you soooo much to Dragon77, evil Sasuke girl, Gwenhyfer, Ashley Uchiha and amaya28! You are brilliant!

**Amnesia?!**

**Umbrella in the Rain**

Kakashi had nearly given up hope. There was no way of ever tracking him, not with the rain thundering down on the red umbrella Kakashi held above his head affecting all of Konoha.

Something caught his eye. A hunched-over something, wearing blue and white. Kakashi sprinted as fast as he could.

He stared down as Sasuke looked up into his eyes. He had a huge black and purple bruise on his left cheek and a small streak of faded red running down his chin from his lip showed bleeding, but he was other wise unharmed.

Sasuke recalled something Naruto had said to him, on the dock where he had first confessed his dilemma. _"I don't know what you're so upset about. I'd love it if Kakashi thought he was my father…"_

_"Why?"_

_"You and I are the same. No family to love us. But now someone **wants** to love you. Why are you pushing him away? Do you hate him or something?"_

_"No, I don't hate him… but… "_

_"If I were you, I'd let him think what he wants to. Or life would just be unbearable. "_

Sasuke now understood what he had meant. He had no one to love or to love him, so he hadn't cared if he lived or died. He actually would've been happier if he had died. But now… he knew he could be happy.

**(Flashback)**

**Itachi brought the kunai down in a flash, cutting the ropes that bound Sasuke tightly, giving the same treatment to the ropes on his wrists. Sasuke stared in shock as he was freed, yet strangely unable to move.**

**Itachi had backed away and now stood with an eyebrow raised. "Are you leaving?"**

**Sasuke said, "Why did you do that?"**

**Itachi lowered his brows in a frown, looking extremely irked. "You said you didn't care what I did to you."**

**Sasuke shrugged. "Just curious."**

**Itachi ceased to frown. "…I suppose …it's because I've had a grudge against you, ever since you swore vengeance for the clan. Now that you've released yourself from that vow, I no longer have any desire to harm you… "**

**Itachi turned his back on the boy. "We are brothers and we will always be brothers. …It is a big brothers' sworn duty to protect the ones who come after him. That would be you." **(1)

**Sasuke was stunned by his brothers' sentimentality. He rose shakily to his feet before walking forwards and hugging Itachi around the waist from behind. **

**Itachi tensed up immediately at the touch before turning around, going down on one knee and hugging his little brother back. Sasuke was surprised Itachi hadn't killed him for that act alone. And he was happy. So very, very… happy.**

**(End Flashback)**

Sasuke thought about Naruto and Itachi. Though he still feared his brother, he no longer felt anger or pain when he thought of him. Nor the desire to slaughter him. He believed he would actually be happy if he saw his brother again. That had been a nice hug.

And Naruto… Sasuke knew there was something more to their friendship than met the eye. In the Land of Waves, he had been willing to die to save him. He had felt his heart, his mind, his very reason for living being altered, changed, despite the growing power of the three tomoe mark on the base of the left side of his neck. (2)

He finally managed to speak, forcing himself to look into the eyes of his sensei and father. "Kakashi… I can't call you "Father"… or anything of the sort. It doesn't feel right yet. But I hope it will one day. Please forgive me… for our entire relationship, or lack of one, since I met you."

Kakashi gaped. After several moments, he stretched out his hand. "C'mon, then. Let's go home before you're completely soaked to the bone." He heard and understood the underlying message behind the Uchiha's words. _I know you're my father and I love you._

Sasuke took his hand and stood up. Kakashi held the umbrella over his head to keep him dry, or at least stop him from getting any wetter. And the two walked home, side by side.

A/N: Yo, the next chapter's the last and it's only an epilogue, sorry! But I will write a sequel! And I'm still waiting for title names (hint, hint).

(1) If you've read Bleach manga volume one, you'll know where this line is from.

(2)"Tomoe" means "Marks that resemble a comma".

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Last chapter!

**Amnesia?!**

**Epilogue.**

The next few days passed by with a truckload of surprises in store. When Sasuke and Kakashi entered the boys' apartment, said boy was tackled to the ground and kissed on the lips by another shinobi with sunny hair and cerulean eyes.

When Kakashi was revived, he said he was perfectly okay with the relationship and wished the two of them the best of luck. By then, Sasuke had come out of his shocked state and was perfectly happy to reply with a kiss to the blushing blonde.

The next day, Sasuke awoke with a sore throat, red nose and splitting headache. Kakashi had walked in and laughed before making breakfast for the both of them and eating his with Sasuke in the ill shinobi's room.

Sasuke spent the next couple of days sulking in bed. He nearly had a seizure when he received a letter from none other than his brother.

It read:

Dear Sasuke,

I heard things were going well with you and Kakashi. And a certain teammate of yours. I'm glad you have decided to make the most out of your life and I pray it is a happy one.

I'd love to see you again, but I know it is impossible. At least for now. I will see you again one day and I hope it is sooner rather than later. Now I can sleep easier, knowing that when I do meet you, it will not mean the end of either you or I.

With love from your Big Brother,

Itachi.

Sasuke couldn't write back, as there was no address on the other side. He thought that must have been a precaution. He felt the same way. He still loved his Big Brother. But he wasn't alone anymore. Knowing that made him want to jump up and run to both Kakashi and Naruto, and to search for his brother while he was at it. …If only his head would stop pounding.

Oh, well. Sasuke was rebuilding his life for the better. One step at a time.

A/N: Well, that's it, it's over. I know, I hate it too, but I had to finish it somewhere! Oh, and just to let you know, the sequel's going to be in the Shippuden. And to answer questions now, no the Sasuke retrieval arc does not happen in this story or the sequel. In fact, if I owned the manga or the anime, it wouldn't have happened at all because Sasuke never would have left! But let's not get into that…

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	8. Coming Up

Coming Up - The sequel to Amnesia:

**The White Fangs Legacy.**

Sasuke thought everything would be alright. After all, how could someone who had a father, brother and boyfriend like his possibly complain? Quite easily, actually. They're coming for him. Why? Simple; he is the prodigy with the blood of both Uchiha and Hatake. They want the power flowing through his veins, the power of the Sharingan and the Great White Fang's legacy. How's Sasuke gonna get out of this one?


End file.
